baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Baccano! Media
Baccano! has had a presence across several different mediums and platforms. This page serves as a simple master list of related media, providing links to their corresponding articles where articles exist. For relevant categories, please see categories Media and Merchandise. Light Novel Series * Light Novel Volumes (22 in total as of August 2016; 23rd volume postponed) ** Light Novel Chapters Anime Adaptation * Anime Episodes * Home Video Releases (Merchandise) Gaiden'' Novels''' Gaiden novels are what one might call "side stories" or "spin-offs," stories that are supplemental to a main work. Three gaiden novels fall under the Baccano! media category: * ''1931? The Grand Punk Railroad Forwarding Arc (回送編 Kaisō hen, lit. Flashback Chapter).'' Announced during the interval between the seventh and eighth light novels, this gaiden novel was released on March 31, 2006 as part of the first Audio Drama boxset. Its contents would eventually be revised and released as the fourteenth light novel 1931: Another Junk Railroad - Special Express Episode in 2009. * '''''193X A man in the killer. Released in five parts as accompaniment to DVD volumes One through Five between October 24, 2007 to February 27, 2008, the contents of this gaiden novel would eventually be revised and expanded upon in the sixteenth light novel 1932 ~ Summer: Man in the Killer, released in June 2011. * 193X The Time Of the Oasis. Released in three parts in conjunction with DVD volumes six through eight between March 26, 2008 to May 28, 2008, the contents of this gaiden novel would eventually be fully realized in the twentieth light novel 1931 ~ Winter: The Time of the Oasis, released in March 2013. Manga Baccano! has had two manga adaptations to its name thus far: * Baccano! 1931 The Grand Punk Railroad (complete) ** Ran between 2006-2008 in the Dengeki Comic Gao! magazine. ** Illustrated by Ginyū Shijin. ** Introduced the characters Jacques-Rosé Boronial and Rosetta. * BACCANO! (complete) ** Ran between October 16, 2015 to January 6, 2017 in the Young Gangan magazine. ** Illustrated by Shinta Fujimoto. ** Chapters One through Five feature an entirely new mini-arc set in 1927, as well as a new character. Chapters Six through Twenty-Two proceed to faithfully adapt The Rolling Bootlegs. *** The 1927 mini-arc is referenced in 1935-D: Luckstreet Boys. Short Stories Multiple Baccano! short stories have been published in various magazines over the years, varying in length and degrees of relevancy to the main story, if 'canon' at all. Determining how 'relevant' or 'plausible' a short story is to 'canon' is not always straightforward, as demonstrated by the short story B.C.300 ~Notorious B·E·Ginning~; despite being chock full of parody elements, the story has been essentially confirmed 'official' by dint of it being summarized in 1935-D: Luckstreet Boys. The wiki therefore will and can only deem a short story 'official' if or when it is referenced in the light novel series, which is the same procedure it uses for other media. Certain short stories or novellas accompanying more major Baccano! media, such as the extremely short story within the second audio drama booklet, are not listed here but instead mentioned alongside their respective media contexts. List of items to be expanded. * BACCANO! B.C.300 ~Notorious B·E·Ginning~ ** An origin story for Ronny Schiatto. Like the rest of the stories published in the November 2007 Dengeki h & p issue of the Dengeki hp magazine, the story reads as parody with its numerous pop culture references and at least one fourth wall break; nine years later, its events would be summarized in Chapter 23 of the 22nd light novel and thereupon made essentially official. * BACCANO! If Chané was Talkative (『バッカーノ！ もしもシャーネが饒舌だったら』) is a short story published in the April 2007 edition of Dengeki April Fool which asks the question, "What is in Chané's Heart?" Potentially not relevant to the main story. * Introducing Dengeki Bunko's unique group play! Baccano! (『電撃文庫の異色群像劇を少しだけ紹介！ バッカーノ！』) is a two-page short story included in the 'Dengeki Bunko Paper Library Comprehensive Catalog 2006 Special Edition' (電撃文庫総合目録2006SPECIAL EDITION), a not-for-sale prize item which was given to a limited one-thousand people at the Dengeki Bunko fair c. Feb 2007. The story teases upcoming arcs (1705, 2002) and references past ones (2001) via one Theodore Saint-Germain, who is implied to be Gustav's descendant. ** Theodore's musings over possible story beginnings and main characters strike the same chords as Gustav's own musings do in Episode 01 of the anime, which aired several months after this item was printed. It is possible Narita was inspired by scriptwriter Noboru Takagi during the anime's production. * If Baccano! Characters were Movie Stars (『もしもバッカーノ!キャラが映画スターになっていたら』) is a one-page short story published in the October 11 'Costume Jack'-themed issue of Dengeki Jack alongside an illustration by Enami of nine Baccano! characters wearing distinct costumes. The story seems to feature Isaac and Miria discussing potential costumes/roles for their friends with reference to contemporary movie stars (e.g. Clark Gable). * Dengeki Gakuen RPG Bunko (電撃学園RPG文庫) was a collection of short stories written by various Dengeki Bunko authors provided as a special privilege to purchasers of the limited edition version of the ASCII MediaWorks NDS game Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus (電撃学園RPG Cross of Venus). The game, released in 2009, was produced in commemoration of Dengeki Bunko's fiftieth anniversary. Narita's story entry has Walker Yumasaki find himself inside Firo Prochainezo's casino in the 1930s, wherein he meets Firo and Ronny. When Celty Sturluson later joins him, Ronny recognizes her. DS Dengeki Bunkou ADV: Baccano! On 28 Feb 2008, MediaWorks released the adventure visual novel Baccano! for the Nintendo DS. The game recounts the events aboard The Flying Pussyfoot in 1931, with the player controlling the choices various characters make throughout the game. The wrong ('non-canon') choices inevitably lead to a premature ending. There are fifty-nine possible endings the player can encounter over the course of the game, all of which were conceived by Ryohgo Narita. A ninety-six page novella Baccano! "1931 Timetable The Grand Punk Railroad was included with the game as a bonus privilege for those who reserved the game in advance. The novella, written by Narita, allows the reader to choose their own story path in the manner of a choose-your-own-adventure book. Along the way, the reader encounters both familiar characters and game-based characters. Audio Dramas Two Audio Dramas have been published by MediaWorks and Movic respectively in association with the Baccano! 2007 anime adaptation. * 1931 Local Chapter ・ Express Chapter - Grand Punk Railroad (released 31 Mar 2006 by MediaWorks) ** Originally broadcast as a radio drama in 2005 before its CD release in 2006, the audio drama retells the events that happened aboard the Flying Pussyfoot in 1931. Its included novella would eventually be revised into the fourteenth light novel. * Firo Prochainezo Witnesses the 53rd Death of Pietro Gonzales (released 24 Oct 2007 by Movic) ** This audio drama features entirely new content: In the summer of 1936, Firo Prochainezo and Luck Gandor head to Mexico in pursuit of Pietro Gonzales and Dominico Fuentes, who have stolen money from both families. Meanwhile, Isaac and Miria wander Mexico in search of the Revolution. A three-page 'short story' is included in the compact disc booklet. Other Media and Merchandise Merchandise Article to be added. Until such time, articles whose subjects might more accurately be categorized merchandise will be listed below. * Official Soundtrack: Aniplex released the anime's official soundtrack, Spiral Melodies, on October 24, 2007. The soundtrack contains twenty-six tracks, the last two tracks being the TV-size versions of the anime's opening (Gun's & Roses from Paradise Lunch) and ending (Calling from Kaori Oda). Both performers have released full-length singles of both songs. * BACCANO! Premium DJCD (BACCANO！プレミアムDJCD): This CD was obtainable if one bought DVDs 1-4 at the same store for a stamp rally campaign, and is fifty-four minutes long. The first thirty-two minutes hear from featured voice actors Masaya Onosaka (Isaac Dian), Sayaka Aoki (Miria Harvent), Hiroyuki Yoshino (Firo Prochainezo), and Sanae Kobayashi (Ennis). The rest of the CD features original work author Ryohgo Narita, Dengeki Bunko editor Atsushi Wada, scriptwriter Noboru Takagi, Aniplex producer Shuko Yokoyama, and DS game overseer Tomoyuki Miyashita. * Katsumi Enami Artbook Baccano!: ASCII Media Artworks released this artbook on February 20, 2010. The artbook features illustration work Enami has done for Baccano! and other light novel series, as well as an original illustrated short story about Czeslaw at its end. * BACCANO! Trading Card Game: In association with the anime, Movic produced a total of sixty-nine cards that could be obtained by buying BACCANO! trading card boxes. These boxes were first released on December 20, 2007, each containing fifteen 'packs' (cards randomly placed into the box by the manufacturer, meaning that one would have to buy multiple boxes to collect them all). There were four types of cards to collect: (15) SP cards; (9) opening cards; (18) character cards; and (27) 'memorial scene' cards. Rules for a mini-game seem to have also been included in the boxes. * BACCANO! Setting Research Collection is a ninety-six page collection of model sheets used as references for characters and settings during the production of the 2007 anime. Category:Lists Category:Media